Today we are all demons
by Jenna Drakkainen
Summary: Tekst napisany pod silnym wpływem norweskiej grupy muzycznej Combichrist.


_'Do you ever get the feeling that everything in America is completely fucked up?'_

_The choice you make_

_Will be your own_

_A pattern forms_

_Too scared to feel_

_Too scared to follow_

_And so am I_

_Wisdom will cower_

_And so will I_

_Words breed lies_

_Beneath it all_

_Death in your veins_

_Life on your knees_

_The rain will wash me away_

_All structures collapse_

_Nothing covers my grave_

_Only destruction remains…_

Andy powiódł obojętnym spojrzeniem po skołtunionej pościeli. Koronkowa bielizna, puste butelki po whisky, popiół z potłuczonej popielniczki i zużyte prezerwatywy walały się pomiędzy nogami trzech śpiących kobiet.

Na wspomnienie zeszłej nocy nie przemknął po jego twarzy nawet cień uśmiechu. Zapinał w pośpiechu czarną koszulę, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się na zewnątrz. Wciąż unoszący się w powietrzu zapach seksu, damskich papierosów i lateksu zbyt natarczywie wdzierał się do jego organizmu.

Po chwili ciężkie podeszwy jego butów chrzęściły po ulicznym żwirze. Opuszczał jedno z mieszkań na Siedemdziesiątej Alei, kierując się bezwiednie przed siebie. Szedł w kierunku najbardziej zapuszczonej części miasta.

Postawił kołnierz skórzanej kurtki i włożył ręce w kieszenie spodni. Miał przed sobą chłodne popołudnie, jedno z tych kiedy niebo jest niezmiennie stalowoszare, a mdłe słońce wydaje się konać pod ciężkimi, żelaznymi obłokami.

Po krótkim spacerze zatrzymał się przy bulwarze biegnącym wzdłuż brudnej rzeki i usiadł na kamiennym murku. W szklanej witrynie sklepu po drugiej stronie ulicy zobaczył swoje odbicie. Platynowe włosy mocno odznaczały się na ciemnych odrostach. Pewnie kiedyś zwróciłby na to uwagę i natychmiast poprawił ich stan, ale teraz jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Z wymiętej paczki wyjął papierosa i przymknął oczy, zaciągając się mocnym tytoniem.

_Ile tu jeszcze będę gnił?_ pomyślał, rozglądając się po wymarłej okolicy. Sobota. Wszyscy odsypiają wczorajsze pijaństwo, ćpanie i przygodny seks. Wokół nie było żywej duszy, jedynie z oddali dochodził do jego uszu zgiełk nowojorskich samochodów.

_Papierosy wciąż mają dobre, mimo że wszystko inne gnije im w dłoniach_. _Zabawne._

Stany upadały. Pod polityczną dumą, skąpstwem i idiotyczną koniecznością ratowania świata za pomocą niemal niebiańskiej armii rozpadały się fundamenty, które kiedyś zapewniały im potęgę i stabilizację. O ile ludzie tego nie zauważali, szastając pieniędzmi na prawo i lewo i układając sobie swoje idealne życie, Andy który nie był stąd widział to bardzo wyraźnie. Co z tego, że byli piękni i bogaci, a biedne warstwy społeczne już dawno przestały mieć rację bytu, skoro wokół nieprzerwanie trwało stalowe, mechaniczne, zimne piekło? Niebo wciąż walczyło ze szklanymi wieżowcami, ale powoli ustępowało im miejsca. Kiedy widział tu po raz ostatni błękitne niebo? Chyba na samym początku. Prawie dziesięć lat temu.

I mimo, że zaczynało brakować tu przestrzeni, świeżego powietrza i zdrowego jedzenia, wciąż tu siedział. Wciąż mieszkał w przereklamowanych, obrzydliwych w swojej medialnej doskonałości Stanach, które dawno temu zapewniły mu świetne perspektywy zawodowe.

Wciąż zapewniały. Ale on z dnia na dzień przekonywał się, że nie może tu żyć, że nie jest w stanie dłużej oddychać amerykańskim powietrzem, które jak wszystko inne wydawało się sztuczne i mechaniczne. I wiedział, że reszta zespołu też zaczyna mieć dosyć.

Mógł przecież wrócić do domu, do Norwegii. Ale nie wracał.

Słyszał w tym mieście słowa i dźwięki swojej muzyki. Na każdym kroku. Wtopił się w nie i nie mógł wyrwać. Sam nie wiedział, czy było mu z tym dobrze, czy źle.

Wyraźnie czuł na sobie zapach minionej nocy. Mimo, że od dawna nie zadowalały go nawet najbardziej upojne wieczory z gorącymi nieznajomymi w tatuażach, skórze i lateksie, które mogły mu zaoferować obłędne ciało, ale nic poza nim, wciąż sobie nie odmawiał.

Nie czuł do siebie obrzydzenia, czuł się jedynie wyprany z emocji. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Without emotions _to utwór, który nagrał kilka lat temu. Zabawne, w jak wielu najmniej spodziewanych momentach docierała do niego prawdziwość muzyki, którą tworzył.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na telefon. Nikt z zespołu nie pisałby do niego o tej porze. Wiadomość pochodziła od nieznanego numeru.

_Cześć potworze, kilka godzin temu przyleciałam do Nowego Jorku. Nie jesteś zajęty? Zapraszam na obiad. Sunny._

Andy uśmiechnął się z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Nie widzieli się z Sunny od prawie czterech lat. Kiedyś tworzyli całkiem udany związek, jednak ona nie do końca radziła sobie jako dziewczyna muzyka. Brakowało jej cierpliwości i zaufania. Było, minęło.

Z poczuciem nieziemskiej pustki w żołądku ruszył w stronę parkingu, na którym zaparkowany był jego samochód. Sunny zawsze dobrze gotowała, a on i tak nie miał żadnych planów na ten dzień.

* * *

Nic się nie zmieniła. Zafarbowane na fioletowo włosy wciąż nosiła tak samo roztrzepane, a tatuaży na ramionach nie przybyło. Po lawinie pytań towarzyszących przywitaniu usiedli ze śmiechem do obiadu. Jasne oczy Sunny patrzyły na Andy'ego roziskrzone absolutną radością.

\- Tak myślałam, że cię tu zastanę. Nie chce się wracać, co?

Andy przełknął kawałek mięsa. Chciał powiedzieć, że właściwie to tęskni za domem, ale słowa jakoś nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło.

\- Dobra, nieważne. Jedz, widać, że miałeś ciężką noc. Koncert?

\- Prowadziłem wieczór w jednym klubie.

Dobrze było siedzieć przy Sunny i wspominać przeszłe lata i znajomych ludzi, których porwał świat. Popołudnie i wieczór minęły tak szybko, że Andy nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zegar w kuchni wybił północ.

Nie chciało mu się wracać w tej oślizgłej, lepkiej ciemności do swojego mieszkania.

Z braku lepszych pomysłów otworzyli butelkę Jacka Danielsa. Sami nie wiedzieli, kiedy smak whisky stał się smakiem ich ust.

Zapomnieli już, jak bardzo byli do siebie dopasowani. Wciąż tak dobrze pamiętali swoje ciała. Kochając się długo i namiętnie, bez pośpiechu i wulgaryzmów wykrzykiwanych bez emocji. Po kilku długich godzinach zasnęli, kompletnie wyczerpani.

* * *

Rano obudził go zapach naleśników i świeżo parzonej kawy. Sunny czekała na niego w kuchni ze śniadaniem i uśmiechem na ustach.

\- _God damnit, _nie miewam takich poranków. Zabijesz mój żołądek – roześmiał się Andy.

\- Przez zespół pewnie nie masz czasu porządnie zjeść.

\- Przez zespół mam akurat takie sny, że rano nie muszę nic jeść – odparował z uśmiechem i sięgnął po kawę.

\- Nie myślałeś nigdy o tym żeby zawiesić działalność? Pomyślałam o tym wczoraj jak tylko wszedłeś do mieszkania. Wyglądasz na chorobliwie zmęczonego.

Zgrzyt widelca nadał jej słowom nieprzyjemny ton. Andy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Owszem, jestem zmęczony, dopiero co skończyliśmy nagrywać płytę. To moja praca. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym, żeby zawieszać naszą działalność. Poza tym to nie tylko praca, to pasja i ogromna część życia. Przecież o tym wiesz.

Spojrzał na Sunny i w jednym momencie poczuł napięcie wiszące w powietrzu.

Widział, że chciała mu coś powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, ale… pomyślałam sobie, że to bardzo dobrze, że zostałeś. Mówię ci to teraz bo czuję, że się ze mną zgodzisz. Wczoraj przypomniałeś mi, jak może być nam dobrze. Razem. Pomyślałam sobie, że moglibyśmy… że powinniśmy…

Nie musiała kończyć, widział to w jej błyszczących oczach. Oczach błyszczących głupią nadzieją naiwnej dziewczyny. W jej oczach odbijały się jaskrawe słowa, nieprzemyślane, nigdy do końca nierozumiane. _Przyjaźń, miłość, seks, rozsądek, związek, współpraca, zrozumienie, inspiracja. _Widział już całą bajkę, jaką stworzyła sobie z niezachwianą pewnością w swoim samotnym umyśle, nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, że druga strona milczała przez cały czas. Tylko dlatego, że spędzili razem noc.

Cały spokój w jego głowie runął. Spełniał się jeden z tych najbardziej prawdopodobnych, najgorszych scenariuszy ludzkiego zachowania pisany przez jakiegoś idiotę.

_Dlaczego ludzie nic nie rozumieją?_

Westchnął i uśmiechnął się smutno, wstając od stołu.

\- Nie, Sunny. Nie tym razem. I nie po prostu.

\- Dlaczego? – miała łzy w oczach. – Znowu myślisz tylko o sobie, nie widzisz tego? Dlaczego znów chcesz zepsuć najlepszą rzecz, jaka może ci się trafić?

_Myślałem, że słuchałaś tego, co śpiewam. Przez tyle lat._

Andy zapinał kurtkę, błogosławiąc kojącą obojętność, jaka od razu wlała się do jego umysłu.

Sądził, że zrozumie. Ale ona naprawdę w ogóle się nie zmieniła.

\- _Today we are all demons, honey_.

Pocałował ją na pożegnanie w policzek i wyszedł na klatkę schodową. Po chwili siedział już w samochodzie. Odpalił silnik i ruszył przed siebie, zostawiając Sunny samą.

Małą Sunny, która nigdy nie dorośnie.

Zerknął na leżące na siedzeniu pasażera mapy samochodowe Norwegii. Skąd się tu wzięły? Od dawna przecież leżały głęboko schowane w samochodowym schowku.

Poczuł nagle, jak bardzo brakuje mu czystego, mroźnego powietrza, ciszy i śniegu. Wykręcił numer do Trevora.

\- Hej stary. Co jest?

\- Pakuj się, wracamy do domu.

_They say it's all over now, but I forgot how to play this game, and now I'm just a number  
I close my eyes so I can see  
Not always what we want to be _

_We turn it off, and pass it on _

_ We have to die to feel alive …is this how we used to be?_


End file.
